Unit bearings in motor vehicles generally serve to enable vibrations or relative movements between a drive unit, e.g. a transmission, and the vehicle body. These relative movements should, however, not only be damped, but should also be limited in distance or deflection to avoid parts of the drive unit abutting the vehicle body in an unwanted manner. In addition, the vibrations emanating from the internal combustion engine or from the transmission and causing noise are kept away from the body and thus from the vehicle interior by the unit bearings.
Transmission bearings are generally designed in a combination of transmission crossmembers, rubber-metal transmission bearings, and possibly an additional transmission fastener. These components—with the exception of the rubber parts—have previously been designed in aluminum.
A unit bearing is known form DE 10 2009 044 529 A1 in which a crossmember and a unit bearing housing comprise plastic and are connected to one another with material continuity. The connection with material continuity is established by adhesive bonding or by welding. The unit bearing thus forms a single-part, fixed component. The number of individual parts should hereby be reduced and the unit bearing should be better protected against slipping with respect to a reception at the body or at the frame of a motor vehicle.
However, the relatively high manufacturing effort and/or cost in comparison with known aluminum unit bearings can be considered a disadvantage.